


Completely Hopeless

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Accents, Drama, F/M, Humor, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What? Ron's a player? Silliness, just finished rereading Eclipse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completely Hopeless

"You are a stupeed boy!"

"No, I'm not."

Fleur glared up at the youngest Weasley male as he cornered her against the kitchen wall. "You are young and stupeed. Zis is completely inappropreeate; I am marrying your bruzzer tomorrow. You don't know what you are doing—"

Ron quickly interrupted her, "I do know what I'm doing, because I know what I want." With no more pronouncements, Ron placed his arms on the wall, one on each side of her. Quickly, he leaned in and kissed the stuttering French woman.

He was gentle, almost timid, at first. His hands moved to gentle cup the sides of her face. However, when Fleur refused to move, to kiss him back, Ron grew agitated. His lips pressed hers forcefully, demanding more. He ignored her stiff posture, and his tightly closed eyes were blind to her wide-open eyes that glared coldly. His kiss wanted more, begged beseechingly for it.

Yet Fleur refused to respond.

Ron broke away and quickly took in her statue-like stance. His face grew red as she looked up at him, indifferent. What could have possibly made him think that she would ever respond to him like this? Since she had met him, she had realized that he was attracted to her, but most men were. Furthermore, her heart now belonged to another, and she was not about to throw that love away, especially to a silly, little boy—

Her thoughts were cut short as Ron, still unsatisfied, grabbed her shoulders and pulled her tightly against his tall frame. One arm snaked around her waist, and the other gripped her blonde hair right below the back of her head. His lips crashed violently down on hers, no longer pleading, nor demanding, but taking.

Fleur tried to resist, to not fight, but to wait him out like she had before, but his mouth was too warm, too hard, too impossible to resist when it pressed firmly like that. Her eyes fluttered shut, and her neck tilted just slightly back of its own accord, though some bit of her consciousness maintained her senses and her lips refused to move. Her lips, parted slightly by his, began to tremble with her restraint. It was becoming hard to breathe.

It was completely out of the question that he should be making her feel this way; utterly ridiculous; absolutely preposterous – but he felt so entirely wonderful. Fleur lost the willpower to continue refusing and, with a silent plea for forgiveness, let her go.

A moment later, Ron pulled away, and a grin lit his face as he absorbed her pink cheeks, ragged breathing, and wide blue eyes. Gentle once more, he let her go, and Fleur rubbed a quivering hand across her face, and whispered, "You are nothing but a silly, leetle boy."

Incorrigible, Ron grinned. "Let me know when you need another kiss, love." With that, he strode away with a swagger outside.

Fleur stared after him. Her cheeks grew a bit pinker as she said, "Zat boy is completely 'opeless."


End file.
